<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Never Been Loved By An Angel by willow redfern (persephone20)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456124">I've Never Been Loved By An Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/willow%20redfern'>willow redfern (persephone20)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fence (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aiden seduces Harvard, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It of Sorts, For Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone20/pseuds/willow%20redfern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic set immediately after the end of Sarah Rees Brennan's first instalment of the original novelisations to go along with the <i>Fence</i> comics series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden Kane/Harvard Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I got to the end of Sarah's <i>Fence: Striking Distance</i> and actually bellowed out loud when I saw that Aiden and Harvard don't get a resolution in this book. Which, fair enough, there's gonna be a trilogy. Okay, fine. </p><p>HOWEVER, I need my resolution right the heck now. Therefore: This fic. </p><p>** Spoilers for the book by Sarah Rees Brennan if you have not yet read it - italicised sections are taken directly from the book **</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>For the first time, Aiden wanted to be honest about what he wanted. A plan was forming like a path opening up before him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He intended to walk through the woods, clear his head, and practice what he was going to say. He would make his own way back to Kings Row, the school he'd chosen with Harvard. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was going home, and for once in his life, he would tell Harvard the whole truth.</i>
</p><p>**</p><p>Aiden had been an idiot. </p><p>No. </p><p>The word <i>idiot</i> paled. Aiden was a smart person, he could do better than 'idiot'. Imbecile, perhaps. More than that, Aiden understood that repeating the same lesson over and over again was the very definition of madness. So a maddened imbecile, then. </p><p>There was no other explanation for it. No <i>reasonable</i> explanation as to why his heart was pounding in his chest as he stalked away from Harvard and the room they shared together. The place they'd shared their last kiss. Their very last kiss.</p><p>
  <i>"I want one kiss that's real. To see what it would be like." Aiden gave the same looping shrug he'd given before, though his face was entirely different, shuttered with none of that brief new openness. "Call it curiosity."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He never knew who kissed whom first, moving together with terrifying ease and speed, as though these new moves had become instinct already. As though they would be difficult to unlearn. Aiden seized handfuls of Harvard's shirt and pushed him up against the glass, his mouth an angry demand, and Harvard only pulled him in tighter. </i>
</p><p><i>Sunk lower than the sun and trembling, Aiden whispered, "</i>Arret."</p><p>Stop.</p><p>Aiden wished that they had stopped all of this before it had ever started. </p><p>His eyelids fluttered shut even as he walked. He didn't care if he ran into anyone else in the halls. Couldn't bring himself to care. They would all be thinking that him and Harvard were still dating anyway. It was fake. It had been fake. It was all fake, just like every other thing in his whole life.</p><p>Maddened worked as a source for why he'd asked for it. After Harvard had informed him quite clearly that, on top of there being nothing worse than him falling in love with Aiden--<i>"A total disaster could happen, Aiden</i>--Aiden had still been so tempted to tell his best friend that he had always been in love with Harvard. </p><p>And now Harvard wanted things to go back to normal between them again. That was, in fact, exactly what Aiden had promised him would happen when they agreed to this fake dating, ostensibly to teach Harvard what to do. </p><p>Except now... how was Aiden ever going to face Harvard again?</p><p>And, at the same time, how was he ever going to make it without Harvard by his side as he had always been? Especially now he knew the truth of his own feelings?</p><p>If Aiden had had a parent like Harvard's mom, he might have called them for some kind of comfort. Might have left the school grounds for a desperately needed reprieve. Allowed Harvard to wonder where he was and just how much he had messed things up between them. </p><p>Except, Aiden didn't want Harvard to feel bad. It wasn't his fault that Aiden was unlovable. Oh, desirable, yes. He had the whole school body at Kings Row--and quite a few of the boys from Exton--to prove that. But sleeping with someone was different to loving them. And, because Aiden loved Harvard, he didn't want his best friend to hurt. Not even for one night.</p><p>Not that Aiden had anywhere like Harvard's mom's to go to. </p><p>But then he thought of the phone number that he still had in his pocket from when Rosina had visited the school. To see him. </p><p>She had been his stepmom once, but not anymore. Not for many years. There was no reason for her to have looked for him today. Or any of the previous times that she had come to Kings Row, if Coach was telling the truth. And what reason did Coach have to lie? </p><p>He found his fingers reaching for that scrap of paper without control or forethought. Then his phone was in his other hand. Then he was keying the numbers to reach out to Rosina and waiting to hear if the ringing would be replaced by her familiar voice. </p><p>"Hello?" </p><p>Aiden almost wept when she picked up. Gone was the boy who had refused to show that he could be hurt by anything. </p><p>His hair was still pulled loose from the grasping hands that had gone on between him and Harvard before Aiden had quietly, urgently, requested they stop. Before Aiden could become so lost in Harvard that he would never be able to find his way free again. </p><p>"... Hello?"</p><p>Aiden opened his mouth to speak, to reply to Rosina's now concerned tone of voice. But only a croak came out. A croak in the shape of Aiden's name. He could at least tell her who was calling. </p><p>"Aiden?" She sounded concerned. "What's wrong?" </p><p>And that was it. There was no holding back the wave of emotion that succeeded in overtaking him. "Everything's wrong," he sobbed, pushing his eyes closed but that only made the tears that had been threatening fall over his cheeks faster. He was crying, god he was crying. This was a complete and utter disaster. </p><p>"I'm not all the way home yet," Rosina said, her voice becoming as efficient suddenly as it had sounded concerned only a moment before. "I'm turning around and I'm coming to get you. Okay? I'll be there soon."</p><p>Aiden just nodded against the phone, unable to get words out without feeling as though more tears would come with them. </p><p>"Aiden, are you still there?" Rosina asked. "Do you need me to stay on the phone while I come back for you?"</p><p>Rosina was married again. She had kids with someone else. A whole life that was completely disconnected to Aiden and his father. And yet, right in that moment, Aiden couldn't think of any of that. He could only think that Rosina cared enough to ask him questions, and that he should be good enough to make some kind of reply. "No," he gasped out. "I'll be okay until you get here."</p><p>"Okay..." Rosina sounded unsure, but she accepted his words at face value. "Be safe. I'm on my way."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harvard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvard just stood silent in their room after Aiden's swift departure. He had no idea how he was supposed to react. To the kiss, to Aiden telling them to stop, to his immediately leaving, any of it. </p><p>Had he taken too long to stop after Aiden had asked for it? Aiden had made a big point that he was not the sort of guy to push someone when they didn't want to be pushed. And he had <i>wanted</i> to be kissing Aiden so much that it's possible that he just didn't... Did he miss a sign somewhere? </p><p>Oh god. Had he just ruined everything with his best friend? </p><p>When he'd come back from his mom's, he'd come with the best idea of how to move things forward so that he didn't hurt Aiden, so he didn't ruin their friendship, and so he didn't hurt himself. In that order.</p><p>He'd been pretty sure this was something he'd actually managed. Hadn't he? He'd even given in to Aiden's only request, regardless of his heart being already on the line. Because he just couldn't say no to Aiden. He'd never been able to. </p><p>It must have been five minutes after Aiden's departure that he moved for the first time. One step at a time. Towards the trash can that they kept in the corner of their room by the door. The bear that he'd won for Aiden was sitting in there. Harvard didn't know for sure what that meant--hadn't thought to ask--but he was pretty certain that, whatever had caused Aiden to throw it away, it was clear that he didn't want the bear anymore. </p><p>Not like Harvard did. </p><p>He couldn't have Aiden in his life like he wanted him to be. Couldn't trap him to just one person when that was so clearly not what Aiden wanted. Harvard wouldn't make Aiden miserable for his sake. But he had just had enough of what it might be like if Aiden had wanted to be with him like Harvard craved. And this bear, it could be a reminder that he hadn't imagined it. The feel of Aiden's soft hair under his hands. His lips pressing both hard and soft against his own. But also what Harvard could never have again. </p><p>Harvard held the bear close to his chest as he thought through the resolve that had brought him into this room. The kiss changed nothing. Just giving into Aiden's curiosity. And now that was done. He'd take the bear back to his place at his mom's, and Aiden never, ever needed to know just how much Harvard wished... wished everything was different. </p><p>**</p><p>Aiden wasn't at dinner. He wasn't chatting up any of the boys that Harvard could see. It was a weeknight, but it wouldn't have been the first time Aiden disappeared into one of the other boys' rooms on a weeknight. Especially after Harvard had kept him from pursuing anyone else for most of a week. Harvard couldn't blame his best friend for picking things up right where they left off. </p><p>But when it got late, after the time Harvard usually was asleep, he found that he couldn't sleep without Aiden there. He was in his own pyjamas, under the covers in his bed, looking forlornly at Aiden's empty bed that had been shoved right flush against his own. </p><p>That had seemed like a brilliant idea once upon a time. Harvard would need to get himself back to thinking like that again if he wanted any of this to work. </p><p>Harvard closed his eyes. There, now he wasn't looking with pining over at Aiden's bed. While he lay on his own bed alone. It was no different to so many other times in the last few years since Aiden had seemed to realise how attractive he was. </p><p>Gorgeous. Handsome. Stunning. All words that jumped into Harvard's head before he could stop himself. All words that were absolutely no help in his current state. </p><p>He startled as he thought he heard Aiden on the other side of the door, coming back to their room. But it was a false alarm. Someone on the other side of the hall. Harvard let a slow breath out, realising that his eyes had pinged open to stare at the bedroom door only once he found himself gazing across at Aiden's bed again. </p><p>With a huff, Harvard rolled himself over. He had to be better than this. </p><p>Nope. It was absolutely no good. He would have gotten up to go to the <i>salle</i> if it hadn't been so late. But he was certain that, if he was caught out this late, there would be trouble to pay for. Even if it was Coach. He was also certain that Aiden wasn't coming back to their bedroom. Not tonight. </p><p>Harvard swallowed. His head stayed on the pillow on his bed, and he absolutely refused to turn back around to face Aiden's bed again. Absolutely refused. It wasn't like it would have magically repopulated itself with his best friend without Harvard hearing Aiden return. No. He was going to stay with his back facing that bed. As a consolation, tonight he would let himself feel every sick thought at the idea that he would never get to kiss Aiden again, but that would be it. No more after tomorrow. One night to feel sorry for himself, and then everything would go back to normal again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Aiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rosina dropped Aiden back to Kings Row the next morning in time for classes again, Aiden felt like a new person. Not, though, in the positive way that that statement usually indicated. </p><p>He felt sore, wrung out, and like everyone would be able to take just one look at him and know instinctively that Aiden had been crying about Harvard the night before. That <i>Harvard</i> would take one look at him and know instinctively that Aiden had been crying about Harvard the night before. That was <i>absolutely</i> not allowed to happen. Aiden's mouth firmed at the very thought of it. </p><p>He'd spent a shorter time in the bathroom that morning than was usual--the rest of Rosina's family had actually wanted to use the bathroom, fancy that!--but he'd been in there long enough to inspect his eyes and make absolutely sure that they weren't red from crying. He'd tied his hair back tight enough that there would be no reminder of how loose Harvard's fingers had made it the afternoon before. The pinch and pull that he could feel right now in the passenger seat of Rosina's car would remind him that no good ever came from love, or fancying oneself in love with any other human being. </p><p>"You sure you're going to be okay?" Rosina asked. </p><p>Aiden pulled up a smile from somewhere. It was even somewhat genuine, after the kindness that she and her family had shown him the night before. They hadn't needed to. Any of them. </p><p>He turned to her. "Why did you pick me up?" he asked, hardly able to understand now in the light of morning and without tears clouding every single one of his thoughts. </p><p>Rosina's brow furrowed. "Because you needed someone."</p><p>Aiden shook his head. "But that someone didn't need to be you."</p><p>Rosina's lips quirked in a sad smile. "I was the one you called."</p><p>Like it was that simple for her. And he had done. That was exactly what had happened. Aiden felt humbled by the simplicity of her reply. "You really meant it, didn't you?" he said softly, haltingly. </p><p>Only the pull of his hair in its bun reminded him not to get choked up all over again. Any kind of love or similar feeling was dangerous to someone like Aiden. </p><p>"Which part?" Rosina asked, for all the world as though she didn't have anywhere else to be, no work or anything, and could sit here and talk with him all morning. </p><p>Aiden almost didn't say it. He didn't know how to say it. Not out loud, and certainly not after the last time that he'd dared to consider speaking the 'L' word out loud to another person. </p><p>He licked his lips. Ducked his gaze away from hers, but then towards her again. As though there was something between them that he felt called to despite himself. </p><p>"That you really loved me." The words were said in a whispered rush, as though ripping off some emotional bandaid. The faster he said it, the faster she would reply how she hadn't, and they could both get on with their day. This was ridiculous, sitting here in her car and asking for just one more thing after everything she had already given-</p><p>"Yes." Rosina said the word without any doubt or hesitation. "I really meant it." Her gaze didn't shy away from his as she spoke. She must have seen something on his face because she frowned. "You really haven't heard that much in your life, have you, Aiden? I loved you. I <i>never </i>wanted to leave you."</p><p>But Aiden shook his head, because it was suddenly too much. His question, her answer, the fact that they were both sitting here in this suddenly too small car and he needed to escape. He needed to get out of here now. </p><p>"Right!" he said, too brightly. But he couldn't make himself look at her when he said it. If he looked at her, he might just fall apart all over again. And then what good would have been the time that he'd spent in the bathroom, examining himself for signs of crying? "I'd best get to school!"</p><p>"Aiden..." Rosina started, reaching for him as he pushed open the car door and bolted. </p><p>"Thank you! See you again soon! I have your number now!" He said all of this in a rush too, before slamming the door. It was easier not to look her in the eye when he was standing and near enough to the car that it was in the way of the two of them. "Bye!"</p><p>He swivelled on his toe and headed at a power walk back towards the familiar buildings of Kings Row. Didn't allow himself to look back to her, but listened keenly behind him, waiting for the sound of her car finally pulling out of the carpark and towards the nearby main road. </p><p>Only then did Aiden feel he could breathe normally again. In, and out. In, and out. That was the thing. </p><p>He didn't return back to the room he shared with Harvard. There wasn't time, he told himself, to get back to the dorm and out again to class. Better to be early to classes than late. </p><p>It was something he'd never ever applied to himself before this morning, but that didn't stop him from thinking it was a great idea now. At least he had his eyes open this time as he walked down the hall. He even managed to wink at one of the Bons as he passed. Only when the Bon looked at him with confusion did he remember. </p><p>The rest of the school still thought that he was in a relationship with Harvard. </p><p>And, just like that, the idea of breathing normally went out the window again.</p><p>**</p><p>Coach had promised the fencing team a bonfire in exchange for the team bonding activities they had been doing over the last week. It was the first time Aiden saw Harvard again since The Incident. The week of Incidents, all of which Aiden was doing his very best to wipe out of his memory. </p><p>"Hey." Harvard came to stand by him while Coach was speaking to Eugene about starting the actual bonfire. "Missed you last night."</p><p>Aiden's heart leaped at the admission from Harvard, before he reminded himself that it was more or less exactly the same as things Harvard had said before The Week. Which just went to prove that he hadn't managed to wipe things from his memory. Not yet, anyway. </p><p>"Yeah..." Aiden wiped a hand through his hair, aiming for nonchalance before he went and admitted that he'd gone to his ex-stepmom's house the night before. Because it wasn't like he was going to start lying to Harvard. "I just-"</p><p>"I figured you'd be eager to get back to seeing other people again," Harvard said, before Aiden could get his own words out. He nodded as though this explanation was the most reasonable thing in the world. And Aiden couldn't even fault him because, up till a week ago, it really would have. </p><p>Strangely, though, Aiden couldn't imagine pursuing anyone else right now. Not after everything that had happened between him and Harvard. Wasn't that strange? The best thing for him to do was probably try to forget how Harvard had tasted, had felt, in other people. Not to waste any time in doing so. In fact, he shouldn't even be here, wasting his time in some stupid team building bonfire. He should be back in the commons now talking up his next date. </p><p>But then Nicholas arrived. And with him, Seiji. It would have been rude for him to just get up and leave right then.</p><p>Harvard gave him a small nod before moving to where Coach and Eugene were standing. </p><p>"All right," Coach said, turning to face them all. "I wish each one of you to nominate the person you believe to be the best teammate. I want you to be strictly honest."</p><p>That was the only stipulation. Aiden took a long breath out. Well, there wasn't any way he could be honest if he named anyone <i>but</i> Harvard. Would that be too weird after everything, though? </p><p>But, no, he wasn't going to start lying to Harvard. </p><p>"Harvard," he said quietly, simply. </p><p>Harvard had been staring at the fire. Aiden would have loved to know what his best friend was thinking right then, but there was no good way to ask. </p><p>Only one thing was for sure: Harvard wouldn't be thinking the things Aiden most wanted him to be thinking about.</p><p>Then Harvard surprised him. He opened his mouth to answer too. The only word that came out of his mouth was, "Aiden," and Aiden was surprised that he was not so demoralised that his heart didn't lift at both the sound of his name from Harvard, and the gentle smile that Harvard gave him, bringing up one of his own. </p><p>He felt warm. Not from the bonfire, but from something inside that felt far more important.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Harvard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things seemed like they were going back to normal again during the bonfire.  When Aiden murmured Harvard's name in front of the fire, grabbing Harvard's attention in time for him to answer with Aiden's name, and then the two of them smiled. </p><p>It was like old times. </p><p>Exactly as planned. </p><p>The buffer of the rest of the fencing team probably helped. Less pressure on the two of them when there was also Eugene and Seiji and Nicholas. Aiden had even had an apology for Nicholas, which surprised Harvard to no end. Surprised him in the good way. He'd found himself smiling at his marshmallow as he'd turned it above the bonfire flames. </p><p>He hadn't verbally mentioned that moment of pleasure to Aiden, though. A clap on the shoulder as they'd headed back to their room later that night had been enough to get the message across. Aiden had seemed almost surprised at the first physical contact, but he'd quickly relaxed into it. </p><p>"Marshmallows with dinner," Aiden had said, leaning into Harvard as they both adjusted their walk to go with the fact that they were more or less doing a slow three-legged race. It was well practiced between them, and something they both just entered into without really thinking. </p><p>Or, it had been up to now. Harvard was thinking about it right now rather more than usual.</p><p>"Never gonna see that from Coach again, am I right?" Aiden tilted his head up towards Harvard, chin almost touching Harvard's shoulder, and Harvard abruptly forgot what the first part of Aiden's sentence had been. </p><p>"Uh, yeah." Harvard nodded, before consciously relaxing his face into a smile. And moved his gaze away from Aiden's lips. <i>Marshmallows.</i> "Guess we impressed her with team bonding."</p><p>Aiden nodded once before returning his gaze to the building in front of them.</p><p>All things considered, Harvard wasn't quite sure how they'd managed to impress Coach. None of the four of them had ended up writing the essay she'd asked for. Maybe it had been the fact that Seiji and Nicholas hadn't been sniping at each other for a change. That had been a good difference, something that Harvard had been happy to see too. </p><p>It couldn't have been the two dates that Harvard had gone on; dating that Coach had suggested he go on in the pursuit of thinking about himself first instead of everyone around him. </p><p>His arm tightened briefly around Aiden's shoulders as they entered their building. </p><p>Maybe there was another way for him to focus on himself and his own happiness, instead of helping others with their fencing and homework. He'd already started along that track when he'd made sure that he'd spoken to Aiden first, before whatever Aiden had wanted to say. Come to think of it, they'd never gotten around to what Aiden had come to their room to say. Unless it was the kiss that Aiden had asked for. </p><p>Don't think about the kiss.</p><p>They found their room. Aiden gently uncurled himself from under Harvard's arm and went to his side of the room. </p><p>Harvard found himself glancing at their beds, still pushed up against each other as always. To look at Aiden, he was the only one who was stuck on thinking about it. </p><p>In fact, Aiden was already half undressed and getting into his pyjamas. Right. Don't think about the kiss <i>and</i> don't stare when your best friend gets changed. </p><p>Aiden looked over his bare shoulder to catch Harvard looking at him before he could make himself look away. A blonde eyebrow lifted towards his forehead. </p><p>"Everything okay?" Aiden asked, seemingly innocently unaware of the turmoil of Harvard's emotions. Because clearly none of the thoughts that were racing through Harvard's mind were echoing in Aiden's. </p><p>Of course they weren't. Which was why Harvard had had to stop this. No matter the cost to him now, it was better than losing Aiden completely because they wanted such different things. </p><p>He cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. Just great." Turning to his own side of the room, Harvard grabbed his pyjamas and his toothbrush. "Just gonna head to the bathroom. Be back."</p><p>**</p><p>In the bathroom, Harvard went back to thinking about that last conversation. </p><p>
  <i>"Can I tell you what I have to say first?" Harvard begged. "Can you please just listen for a moment? Then you can say whatever you like. If you still want to."</i>
</p><p>Something was niggling him about the talk. Maybe it had just been that Aiden hadn't wanted to say whatever he liked after Harvard had spoken. Or maybe Harvard had covered the same stuff that Aiden had thought of. </p><p>But something about that sparked him as wrong about that theory. Something not quite Aiden-like. And, if Harvard had covered the same stuff Aiden had thought of, then why had he asked for one kiss that was real? </p><p>Harvard was still brushing his teeth when he thought of another conversation that had happened earlier on, another mention of things being real. </p><p><i>"Have you ever... liked anyone for real?" Harvard asked in a voice that started low and sank with every word, until it almost disappeared on the word </i>real<i>.</i></p><p>
  <i>Aiden only nodded.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I never said anything to him. But there were things I wanted to say: I don't believe in songs or promises. I don't believe in hearts or flowers or lightning strikes." Aiden snatch a breath as though it was his last before drowning. "I never believed in anything but you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Aiden," said Harvard, bewildered and on the verge of distress. He felt as if there was something he wasn't getting here.</i>
</p><p>"Uh, you okay there, bro?" </p><p>Harvard blinked, then turned towards the doorway to see Eugene standing there. He was paused halfway in and halfway out the bathroom, as though he had caught Harvard doing something weird. </p><p>Harvard didn't think he'd been doing anything weird. Except, his toothbrush was resting on the side of the basin, not even halfway towards his mouth, and he'd just been staring at the mirror. Okay, that was sort of strange. Definitely not usual Captain-like behaviour. </p><p>With a quick movement, Harvard picked up his toothbrush and stuck it back into his mouth, nodding. At least with such a prop, it would make sense why he didn't answer Eugene's question with words. </p><p>After a moment, Eugene nodded as well, and ventured the rest of the way into the bathroom. </p><p>Harvard did his best to keep his whirling thoughts to himself. The last thing that he needed was Kings Row's biggest gossip having something about him and Aiden to spread through the rest of the school, even if Eugene was his teammate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, italicised sections are taken from the Sarah Rees Brennan book, <i>Fence: Striking Distance</i>, pages 280-282 &amp; 333.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>